


Wanna build a snowman?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, rob being too adorable for words, rob stop being adorable, snow fun, you know there will be dicks with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8 of the OTP Challenge, making a snowman.</p><p>Richard challenges Ackles and Collins to build the best snowman. Obviously, it doesn't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to write for this but my lovely friend on Tumblr gave me this idea and I love her for it. Thank youuu <3

The pristine carpet of white was soon horribly disturbed as two grown men ran through it at top speeds. Misha jumped head first into the knee deep snow, uncaring that it soaked into his jeans as he rolled onto his back, making a snow angel in the middle of the field.

“Heh, an angel making an angel, huh?”

Misha looked up and grinned as Jensen leaned over him. He hadn’t expected Misha to suddenly reach up and grab the lapels of his jacket, pulling him down on top of him so that his head was firmly planted in the snow between Misha’s legs.

“Why you..”

Jensen, with difficulty, flipped himself around and began to wrestle with Misha, the two laughing as they rolled around in the snow. Misha was starting to shove handfuls of snow into Jensen’s pants when a throat cleared above them.

“Excuse me, lovebirds, but the mighty Dick is here to issue a challenge.”

Misha and Jensen stilled and looked up to see Richard staring down at them with a smirk, his brows raised as he surveyed them. Rob stumbled behind him as he caught up, trying to catch his breath as he rested his hands on his knees. What was knee height for Misha and Jensen was closer to mid thigh on Rob and it took a lot out of him to jog in after Richard, even when trying to walk in his steps.

“And what does the great Dick wish of us today?” Misha chirped, sitting up with Jensen firmly in his lap. Misha’s vice like grip keeping the squirming actor there.

“I challenge you two to a snowman making contest. Most beautiful wins. Rob and I versus you two, if that wasn’t clear.” Richard slings an arm around Rob’s shoulders and pulls him into a side hug. Rob snuggles in for a moment as Richard pecks him on the top of his head, before smiling at them and reaching down to grab a handful of snow.

Misha, Jensen and Richard continue staring each other down, oblivious to Rob happily starting the snowman for his side, whistling a tune.

“You guys should start soon, I’m doing all the work!”

That snapped them out of it and soon Jensen and Misha were scrambling to get out of the snow and start their own creation. 

Jensen and Rob were meticulous, making the perfect snowmen as Misha and Richard kept throwing insults, snowballs and lewd comments at one another, causing Jensen to go into full body laughs at times and nearly toppling their snowman.

“Aw man, I didn’t think about sticks or rocks. They’re just snow blobs like this.” Rob groaned, looking completely put out as Jensen walked over and slung an arm around him. Rob hummed and rested his head on his shoulder for a moment before looking up at Jensen.

“Let’s go get some sticks from that tree. I’m sure we can leave the kids alone for a minute to get them.” Jensen joked before walking with Rob to the far end of the field.

Misha and Richard waited maybe a minute for them to be fully not paying attention before they got to work. Aside from the occasional snowball battle, the two stepped away to admire their work just as Jensen and Rob got in viewing distance.

“What did you do to my snowman!”

Richard looked over to where Rob was stuck between being shocked and trying not to laugh while Jensen dropped his sticks and gave them all a bored look. His suffering parenting face normally used for Jared.

“What, it’s all a matter of size, isn’t it?” Richard called out, arms out at his side as he gestured towards the large, protruding snow dick his snowman now sported. 

Misha was glad to note that not only was his larger, but also more thick and definitely worthy of the winning title.

“I declare myself winner, president and king of this round.” Misha called out, ignoring Richard and Rob as he hurried past them and tackled Jensen into the snow.

“At least my face isn’t between your legs this time.” Jensen wheezed, trying to get the air back in his lungs after Misha punched it out of him with the tackle. Misha smiled down at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he slapped both hands to Jensen’s face and kissed him soundly.

“Guys, we have to get back.” Rob called out, ignoring the fact that Jensen and Misha were definitely not listening as they kissed slowly while laying in the snow.

Misha raised an arm and waved in acknowledgment before going right back to cupping Jensen’s face in his hands and kissing him for what it’s worth.


End file.
